


Arc-en-Ciel: Power

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crossdressing, Eightsome, F/F, F/M, Jaune Dominant, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: RWBY puts two and two together when JNPR's room starts shaking the hallway and Pyrrha is walking funny the next day.This is RWBY's one and only chance to confess to Jaune, if it had not already passed on by.  Luckily Pyrrha is more than willing to share, (as Jaune can be quite intense), and it turns out the rest of JNPR had joined in as well.Arc-en-Ciel (Pollinated Knight + Juniper Berries)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 10





	Arc-en-Ciel: Power

RWBY: *wakes up to a loud slamming noise coming from the hallway*

RWBY: *stack up in their doorway, to find out the sound is coming for JNPR's room*

Ruby: Uh?

Yang: Maybe when you are a bit older, Rubes.

Ruby: Huh?

Blake: *blushes*

Weiss: Oh, my.

* * *

Ruby: Hey, Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: *walks awkwardly up to Ruby*

Pyrrha (warmly): Hello, Ruby.

Ruby: Are... you okay?..

Pyrrha: I am... quite alright... I'm sorry...

Ruby: Did something happen?..

Pyrrha: Something wonderful.

Ruby: *questioning look*

Pyrrha: *bright smile*

Ruby: As long as you are okay...

Pyrrha: *even more brilliant smile*

* * *

Ruby: Pyrrha was walking funny today. Is she alright?

Weiss: *coughs up her coffee*

Weiss: *tries to elegantly wipe her lips*

Yang: Trust me, she's more than alright.

Ruby: Wait...

Yang: Shit, she's on to us.

Weiss: It was only a matter of time.

Ruby: But... but... but... Jaune...

Yang: Who knows what she sees in him.

Weiss: *scoff*

Yang: What?

Weiss: The pot calling the kettle black.

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Yang: I don't know what you are talking about.

Blake: You can lie to us, but not yourself.

Yang: It's not like he is reliable enough for me to relax in front of... and I've spent my whole life trying to relax... and...

Ruby: I loved him since the first day! He was the only one to talk to me... without... shouting...

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: Perhaps if you had not exploded.

Yang: *snickers*

Blake: The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and a kid from Patch.

Weiss: I... certainly... was not expecting it to work so well.

Yang: What about you?

Blake: What about me?

Yang: I've seen you checking him out when you thought no one was looking.

Blake: . . .

Blake: I have just... not had... the best relationships... and don't really know what I should do...

Weiss: It seems it's a bit too late...

Yang: Hey, Snow Angel?

Weiss: Yes?

Yang: *starts laughing*

Yang: On, man, that was too easy.

Weiss: *questioning look*

Weiss: Do you care to share your discovery?

Yang: You've got it as bad as the rest of us.

Weiss: I... do not...

Weiss: . . .

Yang: Can't even say it, can you?

Weiss: *scoff*

Blake: So, what, we all?..

RW_Y: *nods their heads*

Blake: So, what do we do?..

R_BY: . . .

Weiss: Assuming it is not too late...

Ruby: *quickly stands up*

Ruby: It's not too late!

Yang: You got a plan, Ruby?

Ruby: Kind of... I'm going to confess!

Yang: *stands up*

Yang: Not without me, you're not.

Blake: *quietly stands up*

Weiss: *stands up and clears her throat*

* * *

RWBY: *walks up to Jaune and Pyrrha on the couch, who were stealing periodic glances from each other*

Yang: I really hate to do this to you, Pyr, but... Look, Ladykiller, we all...

Ruby: I love you!

Blake: WE. Love you.

Weiss: *affirmative huff*

Jaune: Uh?..

Pyrrha: *claps her hands together in front of her face*

Pyrrha: Wonderful!

Jaune: HUH?!

Pyrrha: He is a bit much for me to handle on my own.

Jaune: *coughs*

Pyrrha: He also has tremendous love for you all.

Yang: Huh?

Weiss: I believe... we have succeeded...

Pyrrha: Would you kindly join us in our room?

* * *

RWBY + JP: *walked into JNPR's room*

Weiss: *freezes as she sees Ren and Nora*

Yang: *wraps her arm around Weiss' waist, tugging her in*

Blake: *comes in last and closes the door*

Weiss: *nervously glances at Ren and Nora*

Nora: Don't mind us. Pyrrha doesn't.

Weiss: *freezes up*

Yang: I had no idea you guys were so?..

Blake: Close?..

Nora: We're like wicked cool.

Weiss: *blinks as some semblance of life returns to her*

Weiss: And you do not mind that... Pyrrha...

Weiss: . . .

Blake: Shares?

Ren: I do believe it makes it all the easier.

Nora: We didn't want to have to pick between any of you.

Yang: And who said you had to pick between us?

Ren: She meant we did not want to see a winner and loser in this race.

Nora: I mean, you all care about Jaune, and he cares about all of you... and... I mean... you guys are the first friends we ever had and...

Ren: We did not want any discord to disrupt that friendship.

Yang: I suppose that makes sense.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry...

Ruby: What for?

Pyrrha (meekly): For stealing Jaune out from under you.

Yang: You were planning on sharing him, so we can't exactly stay mad at you.

Weiss: *scoff*

Pyrrha: *holds her hand out towards Weiss*

Weiss: *hesitantly moves her hand towards Pyrrha's*

Pyrrha: *gently, sensuously takes Weiss' hand*

Pyrrha: *seductively pulls Weiss to her bed*

Blake: *nervously watches*

Ruby and Yang: *rush Jaune, each grabbing and arm and pushing him back to his bed*

Blake: *nervously looking about*

Pyrrha: *alluringly waves Blake towards her*

Blake: *hesitantly walks towards them*

* * *

Nora: Oh... Leader...

Weiss: *looks towards Nora from her mount atop Jaune*

Nora: *masturbating while watching them*

Ren (from behind her): *mastubating while watching them*

Weiss: *eyes roll in the back of her head*

* * *

Weiss: *wakes up nude in a bed, not her bed*

Weiss: *looks around to find herself in Nora's bed*

Weiss: *feels Nora snuggled up to her*

Weiss: *sits up as much as she can without disturbing Nora to look around as much as she can*

Weiss: *sees Blake and Yang cuddled up to Jaune*

Weiss: *sees Ruby snuggled up to Pyrrha*

Weiss: *rests her head back on the pillow*

* * *

Weiss: *wakes to the sound of movement*

Nora: *tries to slip out of her bed, only to be grabbed by Weiss*

Weiss: And just where do you think you're going?

Nora: Uh, breakfast? Figured I would let you guys sleep in. The first time with Jaune is pretty intense.

Weiss: The first time with... what?!

Ren: Oh, did you not know?

Nora: Yeah, Jaune fucks as well well.

Weiss: He what?!

Weiss: *looks at Ren*

Weiss: He... also?..

Ren: I do have to dress up like a woman and put on make-up.

Nora: Luckily Renny is already girly enough. I mean, okay, I was never going to say it, but if it let's Jaune fuck him in the ass like Renny wants... then it's a good thing, right?

Weiss: I... have no words...

Yang: I have never felt like this... and it's not like it's my first time...

Blake: Concur.

Blake: *snuggles up to Yang*

Ruby: *pants from Pyrrha's bed*

Ruby: All in favour of a team sleep in, groan.

WBY: *groans*

Pyrrha: *kisses Ruby on the cheek*

Pyrrha: Just relax your little head.

Nora: Relax other things as well, as Jaune's probably going to want some, later.

Weiss: *weak scoff*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/615737494769696768/arc-en-ciel-power) tumblog.


End file.
